Pups and The Flea Market
This may be not the best story I've written but I'll give it a shot. P. S. Penelope, Princess and Lilac are in this story. (Title card pops up. Chase says it.) Chase: Pups and the Flea Market! (The scene changes to Chase, Rocky, Skye and Tundra at a Flea Market. Rocky looks at a container full of jumping dots.) Rocky: Hey, look pups! Jumping beans! (The other three pups come and over and look at it.) Tundra: *giggles* Well, at least it's not a snake! (All pups laugh. Skye looks over at a table full of dog collars and oufits. She and Tundra head over there. Lilac walks up.) Lilac: Howdy Sugar Pup! And Chase! Chase and Rocky: Hi! Lilac: What are yuh doin' today at a Flea Market like this one? Chase: Just looking around. There's some really cool stuff around here. I think there was a booth for flowers somewhere. Lilac: Hope ya'll don't see a Day Lily anywhere! Well, Ah'm gonna go find that flower booth to see if I reconize them. Well, see ya'll later! Chase and Rocky: Bye, Lilac! (Suddenly, a familiar song rings out.) Chase: Listen, Rocky. (Rocky stands still to listen.) Rocky: It's Dance Like You Know You Can. '' Chase: Remember that deal me and Marshall made? Rocky: Yep. You said if ''Dance Like You Know You Can ''starts playing, Marshall owes you two bucks and if it doesn't play, you owe him two bucks. Chase: Yep. And now it's playing, so he owes me two bucks. Rocky: I'm gonna stay here to see if I hear Penelope singing. You know that she can't help herself. Chase: Yeah I know. I'm gonna go look around. Too bad Ryder isn't here. (Chase loooks down at the ice blue star pendant pinned to his collar. He looks up and sees a familiar pup walking towards Skye, who's busy looking at a booth. It's Nick.) Chase:(softly) ''*Grrrrrr....* (Chase's eyes turn amidnight blue as he charges toward Nick.) Chase: Back off, Nick! Don't make me be forced to bite you! Nick: I'll catch you later. Ok, Belle? Skye: I don't think so. (Nick walks off. Skye turns to Chase.) Skye: If that Bull terrier calls me Belle ''one more time, I'm going to sue him! Chase: Good idea. Well, I'm gonna go walk around if that's ok with you. Skye: It's fine with me, Chase. Well, see you later! I'm gonna go play at the Pup Pup Boogie booth with Penelope. Chase: Ok! See you soon! (Chase walks off, but his nose begins to twitch.) Chase: Ah- ah- ACHOO!!! (Chase hears a small giggle coming from the top of one of the booths.) Chase: Frosty, I know that you up there. Zap: Nope. It's Zap. Up here. Chase: Oh. Sorry, Zap. Thought you were Frosty. Zap: Although you're well groomed, I can't believe that you didn't catch fleas yet. Chase: Ok, thank you, Zap. Thank you. I'm gonna go look at that booth over there. Zap: Fine. (Speck sidles up next to Zap. Dixie goes on the other side of the black cat.) Dixie: Ugh. Dogs. Nothing but trouble. Especially that one. Speck: No kidding. Zap: Do you wanna use the fleas yet? Speck: Once he heads back towards the Lookout, I'll give him a blast of my Sleeping Gas, and then we'll use 'em..... (Badge scene change: Chase's badge) (The scene changes to Chase heading towards the Lookout to tell Marshall about ''Dance Like You Know You Can) Chase: Marshall? You around here somewhere? (Marshall pokes his head out of his PupHouse.) Marshall: I'm right here, Chase. *''yawn''* What is it? Chase: You owe me two dollars. Marshall: Why? Chase: Dance Like You Know You Can ''played at the Flea Market. So pay up. Marshall: Busted! (Marshall flips over his bowl and grabs two dollars out from underneath it, then takes them to Chase.) Chase: Thank you! (Chase hides the money underneath his PupBowl and watches Marshall walk up to him.) Marshall: I'm gonna check out that Flea Market that you went to with Rocky, Skye, Tundra, Lilac and Penelope. See ya soon, Chase! Chase: See ya! (Speck and Dixie are right on top of Skye's PupHouse. Speck has her paw aimed towards Chase, while Dixie has three half-full salt shakers on both sides of her.) Speck:(softly) Sleeping Gas! (Speck zaps Chase with her Sleeping Gas. A tired look comes over Chase's face.) Chase:(sleepily) *''Yawn* I don't know why I'm so sleepy.....*''yawn''* Guess it must be from all that walking at the Flea Market today......... (Chase rests his chin on his paws and falls asleep, giving the cats a chance for their evil plot.) Dixie: Perfect! The troublemaker's fast asleep. Now it's time for the fleas. (Dixie holds up a salt shaker to reveal little dots jumping around inside it. The three cats creep over to Chase. Zap comes from around the other side of the Germen shepherd's PupHouse. Speck jumps up onto Chase's back and dumps the first shaker of fleas into his fur. She jumps off and Zap sidles up next to Chase's ears and pours part of the shaker in Chase's left ear and does the same with the other. Dixie comes out with Chase's uniform, PupPack and police cap and sprinkles the fleas onto it to make the puppy itchier than before. They laugh and run off.) (Badge scene change: Chase's badge) (A while later, Chase wakes up.) Chase: *''Yawn''* (Chase streches and walks out of his PupHouse.) Chase: I wonder if the others got back yet. (Chase sits down and sratches at his neck, before wandering off.) (Chase is seen walking down Main St. when, Alex comes riding up in his super trike.) Alex: Oh! Hi, Chase. Chase: Hi, Alex! (Chase rubs his left front leg.) Alex: Are you ok, Chase? Chase: Who? Me? Nah. Just, suddenly felt itchy there. That's all! Alex: Wanna race me? Chase: Sorry, Alex. But I can't today. Maybe another time. Alex: Oh, ok. Bye! (Alex rides off and leaves Chase. The puppy keeps on walking.) (Chase reaches the Flea Market, when Princess rushes up to him.) Princessp: Chase! Oh thank goodness I found you! Chase: What happened? Princess: It's Zap! She's trying to zap Skye with her electric bolts! Chase: Don't worry, Skye! I'm coming! (Chase races off, but he suddenly feels something itchy moving around on his back) Chase:(thinking) Don't scratch. Don't scratch. Don't scratch! (Chase sees Zap trying to fire eletric bolts at Skye, who's behind a wagon, trying to escape the eletrical bolts.) Skye: Zap! Please! Stop it! (Chase sees everything. He notices a trash can and trots over to it.) Chase:(softly) This outta do the trick! (Chase manages to sratch at his side before getting ready to bark into the trash can.) Chase: *''RARFF!* (Chase's loud bark startles the black cat.) Zap: *''Screams* (Zap runs off, leaving Skye and Chase alone. Skye crawls out from behind the wagon.) Skye: You-you saved me. Chase: I'm sorry if I scared you. I was worried about you. Skye: That's sweet, Chase... (Skye notices Chase rubbing his right front leg.) Skye: You ok? Chase: Huh? (Chase looks at his paw.) Chase: *''Chuckles nervously''* I'm fine! (Badge scene change: Skye's badge) (Chase is walking down Main St. He sits down and scratches violently at his side. His badge beeps.) Penelope: I saw you scratching earlier. Are you ok? Chase: Uhhhhhh...yeah! Yeah.....I'm good! Penelope: Ok.... (Chase keeps walking. He reaches the Lookout.) Chase: Man! Why am I so itchy all of a sudden? This is getting weird! (Chase bites the fur by his tail and scratches at his ear. He walks into the Lookout.) Chase: Sheesh! Everything on me itches! I better go to Katie's for a bath! (Badge scene change: Chase's badge) (Chase arrives at Katie's. Katie is giving Icee and Princess both baths.) Icee: Hi Chase! Princess: Bonjour, ''Chase! Chase: Hi Icee! Hi Princess!0 Katie: Need a bath? Chase: Well..yeah. Katie: Well, I filled this one up for Cali, but I can't seem to find her anywhere. (Chase scratches at his ear.) Icee: Katie! I think Chase has fleas! Katie: Fleas? Hop in, Chase! Chase: Thanks, Katie! (Badge scene change: Icee's badge.) (Dixie watches Chase come out of Katie's hoping to see him scratching, but he doesn't.) Dixie:(thinking) ''Ugh! That dog got rid of his fleas! Better get his suit! (Dixie races to the Lookout and gets Chase's uniform. She has a cookie jar filled with fleas. She dumps them on Chase's uniform, PupPack and hat.) Dixie: Illusion Wave! (Dixie uses her powers on Chase's gear so he doesn't notice the fleas. She doesn't notice Marshall.) Marshall:(softly) *''Arf!* Hose! (Marshall sprays Dixie and Chase's uniform.) Dixie: Ugh! Curse you stupid mutt! Marshall: That's what happens when you mess with my friends! Now, get out of here before I spray you again! Dixie: Ok! Ok! I'm getting out of here! (Dixie scampers off just as Chase enters the Lookout.) Chase: Hi, Marshall! Marshall: Hi, Chase! Dixie was messing around with your gear but, I sprayed her just in time! But I did get your outfit wet. Sorry, Chase. Chase: It's alright, Marshall! It'll dry! (Chase presses down on the remote and Marshall rounds up the pups. Lilac is sitting on one side of Rocky and Tundra is sitting on the other side of him. Princess is sitting next to Zuma and Penelope is sitting next to Rubble. Rosie is sitting next to Marshall and Skye is sitting next to Chase. They watch ''Aloha Scooby Doo! As the credits roll.) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories